Everlasting Love
by BakurasKitty
Summary: Yami Bakura tries to reunite himself with his lover from the past, but she dosen't remember him and Ryou has a crush on her. Takes place during Duelist Kingdom. Ryou & Yami Bakura x OC
1. Chapter 1: Do I Know You?

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

**Endless Love**

Chapter 1: Do I Know You?

The alarm clock annoyingly beeped 7:00am. With her eyes still closed, Ayah sleepily rolled onto her side and smacked the snooze button. She moaned and opened her eyes slightly to see the clock. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide, "7:45! Nooo! I'm late!" Ayah sprang from her bed and threw on her school uniform, consisting of a white blouse with a pink vest, a very obnoxious blue bow, and a short blue skirt. _Geez. The skirt is awfully short._ She though to herself. She snatched her bookbag off the hook in the main room as she exited her apartment.

Just as she stepped out into the hallway, a cute, white-haired boy stepped out from the next door. "Hi!" she smiled and waved as he passed her. "Hello, new neighbor! Sorry I can't chat! I'm late for school! he said as he hurried down the hall. In a polite manner, he raised his hand in a gesture of waving back.

_Maybe he goes to the same school I do. _Ayah thought. She rushed out of the building to her new school as fast as her legs would carry her.

She paused at the entrance of Domino High. _Ahhhh! I'm too scared to go in! What if I get lost! What if people hate me! _A teacher saw her standing there frightened, "Are you a new student?" "Y-yes." Ayah stuttered and turned nervously toward the teacher. "Please follow me." the teacher replied. Ayah followed the teacher cautiously, looking around. taking in her new surroundings.

A girl ran into the classroom shouting, "Guess what!? We have a new girl coming to our class! Joey jumped from his seat, "Is she hot?!" "Joey, sit down! I don't think the teacher will be happy seeing you standing on your desk like a hungry dog!" Tea shouted at him. He frowned and sat down grumbling.

Everyone perked up and turned their attention to the front of the classroom when their teacher walked in with Ayah behind him. She stood at the front of the room, her chestnut-brown hair trailing down her back and her chocolate eyes staring at the floor. She glanced up every now and then only to see every eye upon her. She shuffled her feet nervously and wished she could squish up into a mouse hole to hide. "This is Ayah…um…what is your last name?" the teacher asked her. "I don't have one that I know of." she said quietly and with some embarrassment. "Please go take your seat in front of Bakura. Bakura, would you raise your hand so she knows who you are." Bakura raised his hand, never taking his eyes off the female walking toward him. "She's the girl that lives next door to me." he whispered to Joey.

Ayah sat down in front of Bakura. She recognized him from earlier this morning and made her feel a little bit better. Joey leaned diagonally over to her. "He-l-lo gorgeous!" "Joey! Don't scare her!" Tea snapped at him. "Hey! I just was giving her a compliment and saying hello! Geez!" He leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would you like to join us at lunch?" Yugi asked Ayah. "O-ok." Ayah said trying to work out the stuttering.

::::::::A few hours later::::::::

Ayah came through the lunch line and paused looking around for her new friends. Bakura was right behind her. He didn't see Ayah and bumped into her. "Ooh! I'm so sorry!" he said. Feeling her fear finally go to rest, she smiled at him, "Its ok. I just looking for you and the others." A stray thought passed through her mind as she smiled, _What a firm chest he has!_ Bakura blushed, "They're over here." he said nervously and quickly took her to join the group.

Ayah sat between Yugi and Bakura. "Tristen! I told you to scoot over and make room her!" Joey shouted pushing Tristen away. "Hey! Your gonna make me fall of the seat! And you never told me to scoot over because you had your mouth full of french fries!" Tea gave them the evil eye and turned sweetly toward Ayah. "Would you like to come to the beach with us after school?" she asked. "Yes, I'd love to!" Ayah replied excitedly. Tea and Yugi noticed Bakura's nervous glances at the female sitting beside him. "Bakura, you'll be there too. Won't you?" Yugi asked. "What?" Bakura looked confused. His attention had been focused elsewhere. "You're coming to the beach with us?" Yugi asked again. "Sorry! Yes, I'm coming." he answered. "Would you mind bringing Ayah with you since you two live next door to each other?" Tea asked. "I don't mind." Bakura said turning his attention back to Ayah. "Wear a bikini!" Joey shouted across the table. He rested his chin in his hand and looked at Ayah suggestively. He smirked a raised his eyebrows up and down. She looked questioningly at him and smiled nervously. She turned to look at Bakura and was surprised to see his usually soft face looking threateningly at Joey. _Back off, food brain! She belongs to me!_ Yami Bakura's voice sounded in Bakura's head.

Bakura shut his eyes tightly and raised his hands to his head. "Bakura, are you all right?" Ayah asked concerned. "What happened?" said Joey. "I'm fine. I just need to take something for my headache that's all." Bakura said getting up. "I'll knock on your door after school, Ayah, to take you to the beach." He left to put away his tray. "I worry about that guy. Having an evil spirit within you isn't fun." Tea said. Ayah looked an her questioningly, "Evil spirit!?" "Um…we can explain it to you later. Long story." Tea said.

Ayah sat in a comfy chair in her living room waiting for Bakura to take her to the beach. She was able to make it through the rest of the school day thanks to her new friends. Although her mind was on Bakura and what Tea had said about him. _That threatening look he gave Joey at lunch, was that the evil spirit peeping through? _A serious look came over her face, _if that evil spirit shows himself, I'll...I'll...um...I don't want to hurt Bakura...too bad...I'll stomp on his foot and pull his ear..._ A knock on the door startled her. "Bakura?" she called. "Yes. It's me. Are you ready?" he answered. Ayah jumped from her seat and opened the door and almost fell down dead.

Bakura caught her before she hit the ground._ Wow...he's...he's...soft and sooo warm!_ she though blushing. Her arm brushed against his pale chest. "Are you ok?" Bakura asked politely. Ayah stood taking another look at him, this time without falling on the ground. He was wearing a white beach towel around his neck, blue swim shorts and sandals. "Yes. Sorry. Just caught me by surprise." she smiled feeling very embarrassed. Ayah wore a stunning, one-piece, black swimsuit and her leopard-print flip-flops.

"Didn't want to go with what Joey suggested?" Bakura smirked. _He seems different all of a sudden. Did I miss something?_ Ayah thought suspiciously. "I do not wish to expose myself that much in public." she stated. "Did the sides of your hair stick out like that before, because I don't recall it?" she asked. Yami Bakura tugged on his 'devil horns.' "Yes, they were down before, but I can never put enough hair gel in to keep them down."

"Shall I escort you to the beach now, beautiful? Don't want to keep the others waiting." A sexy grin crossed his face as he held out is arm for her to grab. He did not want her to notice anymore changes, not yet anyway. She looked cock eyed at him, "Beautiful?" "What? You don't like being called beautiful?" he asked.

A distant memory swept over her. She heard a man's voice, Bakura's voice, calling her beautiful. "Your voice sounds different, Bakura." She looked confused and dazzled. "My voice always sounds like this. Come on." The evil spirit idea surfaced in her mind, but she quickly disregarded it as silly. She took his arm, _He's more muscular than I thought!"_ As they walked together to the beach, she saw the change in his eyes. _His eyes seem strangely familiar to me. I feel charmed by him or was I already charmed by him before? _

Author's Note: So what do ya think? Story takes place during Duelist Kingdom. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in the Sun

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

**Endless Love**

Chapter 2: Fun in the Sun

"Well, here we are." Bakura said as they walk through the front gate onto the sandy shores. Ayah had let go of his arm and looked up at him. _His voice changed again. Now he sounds gentle again. And he looks slightly different too. _she thought with growing curiosity. He flashed her a butter-melting smile.

Yugi and the others saw them come in and came running over to meet them. Joey grabbed Ayah's hand, "Come on, Babe! Let's you and I hit the water!" "Um...ok." she replied feeling a bit unsure. Joey and Ayah ran into the water. Bakura looked on with a very displeased look on his face. "Bakura? Are you ok? Yugi asked looking very concerned.

_I know you want her, Bakura. So do I. I can help you get her. Don't let that blonde fool take her from you like that. She belongs to us. _Yami Bakura whispered in the back of Bakura's mind. _I don't need your help, but I will take your advice. _Bakura thought back.

"I'm fine, Yugi, really." He smiled reassuringly at him. "If you say so." Yugi shrugged. "Let's join Joey and Ayah in the water." Tea said. The rest of the group ran into the waves.

Joey dove under the water and chased after Ayah. She screamed and swam as fast as she could with excitement. She closed her eyes and swam faster as she felt Joey trying to grab her ankle. She bumped into Bakura and looked up at him, "Sorry!" He helped her to stand in the shallow water. "That's quite alright." he replied. Ayah turned and shouted, "I'm safe!" Joey pouted, "Safe! What do ya mean safe!?" He stomped his feet as he saw Ayah and Bakura walk together towards the ice-cream stand. Tristen patted the blonde's back, "Its gonna be all right, buddy." "Bakura has all the luck! Why can't I get the girl for once!?" Joey complained grumpily. "Maybe that's because you chase them all away." Tristen replied. Joey turned to Tristen and attempted to clobber him, but luckily Tea intervened. Yugi stood in the water with a nervous expression on his face.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Ayah sat on their beach towels sharing a chocolate ice cream cone. Ayah took a lick then Bakura took a lick. "Thanks for bringing me here. This is fun." she said. "Um...yeah..." he replied nervously. He took a lick of the ice cream accidentally touching tongues with Ayah. "Oh! I'm really very sorry!" he said turning a brilliant red. Ayah smiled, "Its ok. I knew that would probably happen." Bakura looked at the others playing in the water. "I hope no one saw that, especially Joey." he said a little worried. "I don't think they did. They look like they're having too much fun. I don't think they'll notice this either." Ayah replied. "Huh?" Bakura turned his head back to her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Bakura turned so red you'd think he was an apple.

The sun started to set as Tristen, Tea, Yugi, and Joey came out of the water to get their belongings. "Ready to go?" Yugi asked them. Bakura and Ayah looked at each other, then back to Yugi. "No. I think we'll stay a bit longer. You guys can go on ahead." Bakura replied. Joey, Yugi, Tea and Tristen left the beach. "Curses! Now Bakura gets to watch the sunset at the empty beach with her! That was supposed to be MY idea!" Joey grumbled.

Bakura put his arm around Ayah and pulled her closer. He could feel Yami Bakura nagging at him to do so, and he agreed. "The sunset is very pretty." she said staring into the distance. "I know." Bakura said looking at her. She turned her head toward him and smiled. "Can...I...kiss you?" he asked a little nervous. "Of course! You don't need to asked." she replied. He kissed her passionately, but politely. His hands stroked her shoulders and arms. Then they turned back toward the fading sun. A faint memory hit Ayah's mind. She saw herself standing on a sandy hilltop with a baby in her arms staring at the sun fading in the distance. A white-haired man wrapped his arms around her. She snapped out of her memory dream feeling someone's arms wrap around her. "Bakura?" she asked confused. Yami Bakura sucked on her ear then whispered, "I'm here, beautiful." Ayah turned around to face him. _He's changed again. Could that white-haired man be Bakura?_ she wondered. "You remember me? Your thief king?" he asked. "Ouch!" he said in surprise. She slapped him hard across the face and stared at him coldly. "You must be the evil spirit Tea warned me about." she said. "So, you don't remember." Yami Bakura said. He fell backward as she kicked him in the stomach. "Bring Bakura back now!" she shouted. Slightly agitated, he let Bakura take control again.

She knelt beside him, "Are you ok? I'm very sorry I had to do that." "I understand, but I don't think he would have hurt you. My dark side adores you as much as I do." Bakura admitted. She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Let's go home." she said. "Yes." He replied.

They walked down the dark streets protecting one another. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow!" Ayah said. "Goodnight." Bakura replied. They both opened their apartment doors and went in.

Ayah changed into her PJs and climbed into her bed. _Maybe that guy in my memory dream was Bakura's dark side. I'm so confused my mind hurts._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Bakura lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Ayah. _Are you and Ayah past lovers? _he asked his yami. _Yes, we are! I want her back! We even had a baby, Neferi! I promised to find her in the next lifetime. But her memories are faded, like the Pharaoh's. She'll remember me in time._

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My grounding is over and I'm back to fanfics again! Please Review, they're much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Double Date

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

**Endless Love**

Chapter 3: Double Date

Ayah awoke and fell out of bed, "Ouch!" She rubbed her sore bum. A knock on her apartment door startled her. _I wonder who that could be... Bakura? _She scrambled to the door. Bakura stood there holding a tray with breakfast in his hands. "Hello. I hope I didn't wake you. I thought you'd might like..." His voice trailed off when he noticed what she was wearing. He blushed and stared wide-eyed at her. _One of the many reasons why she's mine...I mean...ours." _Yami Bakura said in Bakura's mind.

"No, you didn't wake me. I was just getting up. Um...is everything ok?" she replied. Then she remembered that she was still wearing her feminine sleep clothes. "Yikes!" she rushed back to her bedroom to change into her school uniform. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable! I'm very sorry!" she yelled nervously. Bakura came in a placed the tray of food on the table in the tiny kitchen, than sat down on the comfy sofa to wait for Ayah. He looked around the small apartment. It was very clean and well kept.

Ayah emerged from her bedroom and sat next to Bakura. "Ok. What did you want to ask me?" Before Bakura could speak, Yami Bakura took control and took Ayah's face in his hands, drawing her forward. He very passionately kissed her on lips. When they back away, Yami Bakura grinned, "Would you like to come to my place tonight and watch some scary videos with me?" Part of her wanted to smack him like before, but the part of her that still remembered kept her from hitting him. "Why? Just so you can take advantage of me?" she asked sternly and put her hands on her hips. "You're so hot when you pout like that. Well...to be more accurate...your sexy no matter what you do." He grinned with admiration at her. "But I won't take advantage of you unless you want me to." Ayah stared at him keeping her stern face. She sighed, "Ok. But I'm bringing this for self defense if you try anything on me." She pulled out a dagger from a drawer in the side table next to the sofa. She held it up in front of her face and gently ran her fingers across the sharp blade. Ayah gave Yami Bakura a dangerous look. "Geez...woman! You make me want you more and more!" he smirked at her with red all over his face. _Look at me! Blushing like an infuriated fool! _he thought. _I'd better let my lighter half take over._

"Bakura?" Ayah asked noticing the change. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry my yami took control again. I know that he's just trying to get you back." he said."Get me back?" she wondered. Bakura went to the kitchen to get the breakfast he made and then returned to the sofa where Ayah waited. "I thought you might like to share a breakfast with me?" he asked slightly nervous. "YES, I'D LOVE TO!" she shouted with complete joy. He flashed a cute smile, "I thought so." He put the tray in between them so they could both reach it. Ayah stuffed some sausage and egg casserole into her mouth. "Yum! This is sooo good! Did you make it yourself?" she asked. "Yes, I did." Bakura replied. "You're a good cook!" she smiled at him. "You haven't tasted nothing yet. Tonight, I'll make you dinner." he said. "YEA!" Ayah trembled with excitement. At that moment, the alarm on her watch went off, AH! We'd better hurry or we'll be late for school!" "Can I leave this stuff here for now and clean it up later? Bakura asked. "Of course!" Ayah replied. They rushed out of the apartment to Domino High School.

Tea, Joey, Bakura, Tristen, Yugi, and Ayah sat together under a shady tree having lunch. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" Joey shouted. "Geez, Joey. No need to shout we're all right here and can hear you just fine." Tea said slightly annoyed. "Ah...sorry..." he replied. "They're having a beauty/talent contest for girls and guys tomorrow too." Yugi said. "Classmates have already been nominated for the contest." "That's right! I nominated you, Ayah!" Joey grinned at her. "Um...oh?" a nervous look crossed her face. Bakura rubbed her back, 'I'm sure you'll do fine!" he said reassuringly. "Thank you." She felt slightly relieved. "Tea was nominated too." Yugi said. "We'll cheering you girls on all the way!" "How come none of you guys were nominated? I would have nominated several of you if I'd have known about this contest." Ayah said. "Usually more females enter, dunno why, but that's ok with me!" Joey said still grinning at Ayah hoping he'd start to see some sparks fly. _Just wait till she sees the valentine I have saved for her. In your dreams dog-boy. _Yami Bakura thought, noticing the way Joey was looking at Ayah.

The bell rang for classes to begin again. "See-ya!" everyone shouted to each other as they broke apart from their groups and headed to class.

Bakura and Ayah held hands as they walked to Bakura's apartment. "So, what are you fixing for dinner?" she asked. "It's a surprise! You'll have to wait and see!" Bakura winked. First, they went into Ayah's apartment to gather up the breakfast stuffs from this morning, then they left and went next door to Bakura's place. Ayah washed the breakfast dishes while Bakura prepared the romantic dinner. He put on a chef hat and white apron. Ayah had just finished putting the dishes away when she turned around and saw Bakura juggling three potatoes. She laughed, "I REALLY think you should have been nominated for that contest, Bakura." He turned around and started chopping them. "Thanks!" She came up close behind him and whispered in his ear sending a pleasant chill down his spine, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" "Preparing a fine meal for the lady is MY job. You just relax and enjoy yourself. I know I am already." he replied in his halfway state of transforming into Yami Bakura.

Ayah went into the main room of his apartment and sat on the sofa. _What's this?_ She noticed something next to her. She picked up a DVD of Ghostship. _I remember seeing this movie. It's about a dead guy who appears to be alive. He smuggles hundreds of gold blocks on a ship that creates a chaos making people kill one another. Then they're souls are trapped on the ship so he can deliver his shipment of souls to his master. A soul collector. This must be the scary movie Yami Bakura picked to watch, figures._

"My dear, dinner is served!" Bakura called excited. Ayah came into the kitchen and gasped at the display. The lights had been turned low and two candles lit the table filled with gourmet food. Bakura had now discarded his apron and chef and changed into his blue striped shirt and jeans. He pulled out Ayah's chair so she could sit, then took his seat opposite her. "I hope you enjoy this dinner." Bakura grinned. "It's elegant! Thank you!" she replied. During dinner, Ayah could feel Bakura playing footsie with her. She giggled. He blushed, "Your feet are cold, they felt like they needed some warming up."

Towards the end of the meal, Ayah noticed that Bakura started eating differently. He got seconds on the seasoned steak and devoured it savagely. "Should I clean up?" Ayah asked. "Sure. I'll help." Yami Bakura replied. Together, they cleared the table and cleaned the dishes.

"Now, for that movie." Yami Bakura said and wrapped his arm around Ayah's waist. He led her into the main room and popped the DVD in the player. Ayah allowed herself to snuggle close to him. _He picked this movie on purpose. He knew I'd get scared and cuddle up to him. _She turned her eyes from the T.V. to Yami Bakura. He stared at T.V. enjoying the bloody scene. _Those dark brown eyes, that fluffy white hair..._she drifted off into a memory.

:Memory flashback:

"Bakura!" she looked up at him in surprise. "How long have you been watching me?" she flushed red as a very nude Bakura swam to her. "Just for a minute. You are very hard to catch." He wrapped his arms around her a pulled her up against him. Ayah laid her head on his chest; her hand softly massaged his pecks. Bakura's hands stroked down her pale back, _Disgustingly soft..._Bakura thought with a pleased smile. He gave her behind a light squeeze startling her, "Bakura!" "That's what you get for tempting me in the first place, beautiful. And the way you're looking at me with those chocolate eyes of yours, making me think you need a kiss." Bakura lightly touched her neck as her hands trailed down to his stomach. He ran his tongue across her lips, "Bakura." Ayah whispered in pleasure. Ayah closed her eyes and leaned against her thief. "I'm tired."

:End Memory Flashback:

She awoke from her memory to find him kissing her neck. The video was still playing. She had been holding the dagger in her hand when they sat down just in case. Now, it slipped from her hand to the floor. She let her hands slide up Yami Bakura's shirt to stroke his pecks. "Please remember me, Please be mine!" he whispered into her ear. His hand carefully slid up her leg to caress her thigh. Suddenly, she pushed him away and grabbed her dagger off the floor. They stared at each other for a minute than she rushed off back to her own apartment.

"Curses! I thought she remembered! I thought I had her!" Yami Bakura frowned feeling very disappointed. _Well, I think you made moves on her too fast._ _You gotta start from the beginning to help her. Then she won't run away from you._ Bakura thought to his yami. Yami Bakura mumbled, "Fine! You took my advice so I'll take yours! Why are you helping me anyway?" Yami Bakura asked. _I want her as much as you do. You used those same words yourself at the beach. If we both want her, then we must work together to earn her trust. And I hate to see two lovers separated by time. She needs us and we need her. _Bakura replied.

Ayah closed and bolted the door shut behind her. She leaned against it and took a deep breath, _That was close! Yami Bakura must be that guy I was with. I'm sure of it. Do I love him? Apparently I like him now enough to let him touch me in such a manner. I want to remember! Is he really evil as Yugi and the others say? Or did something happen to cause him to act evil? _Ayah stood there for quite awhile pondering her hundreds of questions. _Oh! Valentine's Day! I forgot! I must get ready for that contest! I also must prepare a special valentine for Bakura! _She glowed with passion. _I think I'll make one for Yami Bakura too, after ditching him, I think he could use one...or maybe two..._

Author's Note: I know Valentine's Day isn't tomorrow, but it's coming- I will try to get the next chapter up on Valentine's Day! In the memory flashback only, Yami Bakura is referred to as Bakura. Otherwise, I call him Yami Bakura and good Bakura is called Bakura. Just to clear up any confusion. Reviews needed pwetty pwease!


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Part 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

**Endless Love**

Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Part 1 

For the first time in his life, Joey arrived at school early. In fact, he was first student there! He made his way down the maze of hallways until he reached Ayah's locker. Joey slipped the valentine he made for her in though one of the slits on the top of the door. He chuckled, "She is gonna love me!" As he headed toward his locker, Tea and Ayah came rushing by almost knocking him over. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he shouted, then quickly covered his mouth. _Oops! That was Tea and Ayah! I gotta stay on their good side! Especially Ayah's! _ "Sorry! We have to hurry to get ready for the contest!" Ayah called over her shoulder.

Bakura arrived completely red and very nervous. He accidentally bumped into a girl causing her to drop her things. "Oops! Oh, I am so very sorry!" He quickly bent down to pick up her items. He noticed that she wasn't carrying her usual school supplies. _Huh? A prom dress...makeup...a valentine addressed to me?_ He looked up and turned fuchsia. Ayah bent down to help him. "Thank you, Bakura. Oh, here's your valentine." she smiled. "Ayah! Come on!" Tea shouted. "I'm sorry. I must get ready for the contest now...mhffff..." Bakura gave her a kiss filled with fiery passion. "Go make the other guys jealous. I'll be watching." Yami Bakura smirked. Ayah stared at him confused. _Wasn't he Bakura a moment ago?_ Ayah just sat there staring at him until Tea came and grabbed her arm to pull her away. "Come on! We haven't got all day! And as for you, evil spirit, go find romance somewhere else!" "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Ayah said a little mad. She yanked herself out of Tea's grip and ran back to Yami Bakura. "I'm sorry, Tea, but I'll let this "evil spirit" help if he wants to." Ayah said looking up at him. "No thanks! Keep me out!" Tea walked away miffed. "I guess its you and me, beautiful." he said grinning and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Where are we gonna go to get ready?" Ayah asked Yami Bakura. "You aren't allowed in the girls' dressing room...What?" She suddenly started glowing. Ayah covered her eyes as a bright white light engulfed her. When she uncovered her eyes, she got a big suprise. "Bakura? And Bakura?" Bakura and Yami Bakura stood side by side. "What happened an where are we? she asked looking around. "We're inside the Millenium Ring." Bakura answered. "We can help you get ready for the contest in here without any disturbance." Yami Bakura smirked.

Ayah handed her fancy white prom dress to Bakura. "Would both of you turn around for a minute?" she asked. "Oh, come on, beautiful. We've already seen you undressed." Yami Bakura licked his lips. "Yami! She asked us to turn around, so we respect her wishes and turn around." Bakura said turning his back with red plastered on his face. He heard laughter behind him. Bakura glanced over his shoulder to see Yami Bakura lying on his back with Ayah on top of him. She had her legs bracing his hips so he couldn't get away while she tickled him. "Well, that's a sight to see! I never knew yamis were ticklish." Bakura smiled. Bakura carefully laid the dress in a corner and joined in. He grabbed his yami's wrists and sat on them to hold 'em down. Yami Bakura struggled but could not get away. "So, you want to be Mr. Wiseguy to get a view of the female. You don't look so tough now." Ayah smirked.

Ayah, Bakura and Yami Bakura lay on floor side by side worn out from the vigorous tickling. Ayah lay in between the two guys with her eyes closed. Yami Bakura stroked her thigh and Bakura had his lips upon her neck. _Bliss _, Ayah thought. Bakura moved a hand to her stomach and began unbuttoning her pink top. "Who's making moves too fast now?" Yami Bakura smirked, as he looked over at his lighter half. The yami removed her blue skirt. Bakura's hands went on an exploration as he planted kisses all over her face and neck. Yami Bakura sucked on her ear. Ayah quickly unbuttoned Bakura's blue uniform and shirt. Her hands landed on his soft, pale skin. She let her hands slid down and unzipped his pants. Yami Bakura stood with his arms crossed, "Ok. You tell me to behave when you yourself can't fulfill the task. What a surprise." he said feeling very jealous. He went over to get Ayah's dress. When he came back to the two lovebirds they were gone. "Hey! I thought she was OURS! Where are you two?" he yelled. All he got in response was an echo.

"Huh?" Bakura finally took notice of the strange surroundings. He stared at the woman he had pinned down. "Oh my!" He got up and helped her to stand. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." he apologized quickly feeling very embarrassed. "But I do." Ayah said leaning against him. Bakura couldn't tell where they were; all he could see was a pink powder flouting around them. Ayah seemed in a trance like he had been in earlier. He noticed a duel monster was producing the pink powder. "Um, excuse me. I don't think we need this stuff. We are already in love, I can tell." The duel monster flew toward him and disappeared. A monster card formed in his hand. "Happy Lover." Bakura read. The walls of the chamber within the ring formed back.

Yami Bakura thrust the dress to his light. "If you want her so bad, dress her." "Um, I think you should do the job. I'm very sorry that this happened." Bakura said. Ayah came out of her trance. "Huh?" Yami Bakura slipped the dress onto her. "So much for turning around. I guess I started this with the tickling." Ayah said. As the yami zipped up the back of the dress, his lips moved up her back. Bakura closed his pants and put his shirt and jacket on. He was relieved that he hadn't taken it a step further. _Where did that duel monster come from anyway?_ he wondered staring at the card.

When Ayah turned around in full costume, the Bakuras mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes morphed into heart shapes. "I take it that you like." she said, a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

A glow formed around her and she found herself back at school. Bakura took her hand, "Let's see if the contest is going to start." "Bakura?" she asked softly. "Yes?" he replied. "You know that what happened between us was really because I love you, not the effects of that strange pink powder stuff?" she questioned. He smiled at her, "I know. That powder was just for decoration." _Yami, I know she loves you too, even with her memories faded._ Bakura and Ayah walked into the auditorium. "AYAH! BAKURA! OVER HERE!" Joey shouted. He waved a bright red heart shaped balloon saying Ayah x Joey on it. Ayah rolled her eyes and Yami Bakura growled. She squeezed his hand to calm him down. "Always remember I belong to you." she whispered in his ear. Yami Bakura smirked, _Oh, now she admits it, although she hasn't realized that Bakura and I have switched again._

She kissed Yami Bakura on the cheek, then started to head backstage. "WHAT, NO KISS FOR ME?" Joey shouted and started to fume. Ayah came back and kissed his cheek too. He sat frozen in his seat. _SHE ACTUALLY KISSED ME!_ he thought. "And to make sure nobody else feels left out..." Ayah said and kissed Tristen and Yugi's cheeks as well. "Um...thank you." was Tristen response. "Wow! Thank you!" was Yugi's response and the Millenium Puzzle glowed. "Ooook. I'd better get going before something crazy happens." She said staring at the puzzle and running off. Yami Bakura glanced dangerously at Yugi, _It looks like I have worse problems than that fool, Joey. Fortunately for me, the Pharaoh and Ayah don't remember. But I do._

Author's Note: Sorry, I got carried away with this chapter. LOVE, LOVE BAKURA, LOVE! Yep, there goes my sanity...Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Valanetine's Day Part 2

Ayah was watching the contestants backstage. She was feeling extremely nervous. _I hate large crowds. _she thought. Tea bumped Ayah on her way to the stage. "Good luck, Tea!" she shouted. "You're the one in need of luck, close-friend-of-evil-spirits." Tea replied angrily. Ayah just sighed, _There goes my friendship with her._

The crowed cheered as dance music filled the room and Tea began her dance performance. She chose to wear jean shorts and a sleeveless white top, causing Ayah to feel very over dressed. "YEA! GO TEA!" Yugi and the others shouted at the top of their lungs.

Ayah was last on the stage. When she went on, Joey shouted, "GO BABY GO!" and whistled. Yami Bakura glared at him. Ayah just stood on the stage staring and the numerous people. Suddenly she ran off the stage crying. Bakura and the others went after her.

She cried in Bakura's arms, "I'm so sorry!" "Its ok, your nervous, I understand." He replied stroking her long chestnut-brown hair. "After Tea's performance, I don't think anyone would want to see another dance." she said. "I would, I know you dance very well." Yami Bakura replied.

:Flashback:

The thief's search was halted when he caught sight of Ayah who was dancing flirtatiously. _Mmmmm._ The tomb robber licked his lips. _Now there's the kind of woman I want._ _I gotta get my hands on her._ Bakura glanced at the Pharaoh. _He can only watch as I snatch his prize away._ Bakura tied the hook end of the rope around a pillar covered with Egyptian markings. The other end of the rope he tied around his waist and dove through the window.

Everyone was taken by surprise as the King of Thieves came flying through the window. "What the...!" exclaimed Atem as he stood from his throne. Bakura pushed himself to the left to swing over in Ayah's direction. Ayah tried to duck, but in a flash of lightning the thief grabbed her, swung the other way, and pushed up off the wall sending them both back to the window. "AYAH!" the Pharaoh yelled.

:end flashback:

He smiled at the memory of seeing Ayah for the first time. "How about you dance for just us?" Joey said trying to get her away from Yami Bakura. "Ok, but all of you must dance along with me." she said glancing at Joey. "Tomorrow night, let's have a dance party at my house!" Yugi said. "I'll see if Tea will come." Yugi ran back to the auditorium to look for Tea.

Joey grabbed Ayah's hand and walked her to her locker. "Have you seen your valentine yet?" he asked anxiously. Bakura took control just as Yami Bakura was about to hit Joey for a loop. _Its ok, yami. _

Ayah opened her locker and picked up a sparkly pink valentine. Inside was an invitation to dinner. "Um…I'm sorry Joey, but I have plans already." She hated to hurt him on Valentine's Day, but she knew tonight would be spent with the Bakuras. Joey growled, "Bakura! You!" "Calm down man, there are other girls out there." Tristen held him back from Bakura. Ayah shook her head, "Joey, I'll have dinner with you another night, if you promise not to blame Bakura anymore." He grinned, "OK!"

She noticed another valentine hidden in the back of her locker. She pulled out a white envelope written in fancy handwriting. _Who's this from?_ she thought. She opened the envelope and pulled out a note card with another invitation on it. She sighed and looked at Bakura, _Its signed Yami Yugi. Yugi has a yami! What am I going to do!_

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short, lame chapter. I rewote it because I was displeased with out it came out. It's better than before, but I'm still displeased with it. I'm trying to get all my fics up-to-date. Haven't been in much of a writing mood, but I feel bad that I haven't worked on these for awhile. I'll try to make it better next time.


End file.
